


If I Write A Song About You (My Stars & Moon)

by mihrsuri



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: Truly she loves in a golden world, she thinks as Thomas spins her in the snow and Henry smiles at them both.  [The OT3 and winter holidays]





	If I Write A Song About You (My Stars & Moon)

He tangles his fingers in Toms hair with a smile, lets his hand pass across Anne’s braid and Henry thinks he might truly have found his place on this earth - here in this bed with his loves and their children close by. And to think he had never thought to have this once. To think he had thought that he could live without them, that he could have replaced them with anyone - Henry shudders and pulls them closer hoping that he may stay abed a while longer rather than attend to the business of the realm today. 

It is truly winter now, close to the Christmas Season and Henry had been thinking of other things - of taking a walk in the snow covered gardens with his loves, of the planning for feasting and masques and of the gifts he had selected. But alas, he must meet with the envoys that have arrived from Rome. He is not especially looking forward to it with pleasure for the envoys will no doubt lecture him about the religious settlement (as though they have any right, Henry thinks, when there has truly been peace in my country for many years now and the Catholic Church has not been overthrown!) and it makes his mood poor. 

Not with his loves though. Never that. He looks at them and thinks, look at what treasures I possess, that I would give the world if they would but ask. 

-

Sometimes Thomas Cromwell feels he is truly dreaming - the boy from Putney who is now a Duke, beloved of a King and Queen, father of Princes and Princesses, who no longer need fear the snow and cold. They had walked through the gardens, the three of them wrapped in warm robes and danced in the snow, though they did not skate for Anne could not without risking the child she carried. But to be in the snow for pleasure, to return to warm fires and hot spiced wine was something he had never imagined. 

-

Anne often thinks that the time before, the time when she was terrified that Henry would discard her and Elizabeth could not have been real. Surely she was never the woman who had had such cause to worry. Not now, when they laugh and talk of the gifts they have had made for their children. Truly she loves in a golden world, she thinks as Thomas spins her in the snow and Henry smiles at them both. 

-

Henry leaves the meeting with the envoys from Rome in a foul mood - they had not only presumed to lecture him on his rulership of a kingdom that has been prosperous and at peace for many years now but they sought to sway him from Tommy’s engagement to the Ottoman Princess. Truth be told he wishes he could have had them thrown out for their presumption but as he cannot he settles for an icy reprove. But as he walks he sees something that will never fail to melt his heart - his children and his loves. 

Tommy is patiently listening to Owen read to him a story of Arthur - their youngest child is a quiet little boy with solemn eyes but he loves telling stories and even at four, he knows his subject well though he might stumble over some of the words - he does so well enough to keep the interest of Liam and Meg who generally do not favour sitting still - the two other older children are sitting with their parents, talking excitedly of the day they have had, even Bess, who Henry is glad to see can still be the delighted child, even at thirteen. 

“Tell us about the dragon slaying!” that was Meg, who was always one to harken after tales of martial prowess and adventure, but she stops when Liam elbows her. “It’s not time for the dragon yet Meg - Owen hasn’t gotten to that part” 

“But we could play it for Mama and Papa Thomas - you can be the Dragon Liam and I’ll be the knight and rescue Owen” 

Seeing Owen was clearly about to get upset at the thought of the dragon being slain Henry decided it was time to intervene. 

“I think perhaps we might try another story today” 

As he is rushed at by all of the children Henry is glad beyond words that he has this golden world that surrounds him as Meg chatters to him about the deeds of Gawain and Owen simply hugs his leg while Tommy stops an overexcited Liam from bowling everyone over. Elizabeth and George follow - George with an excited look on his face and Elizabeth with the pride of an older sister in a beloved little brother as she chatters about how George had managed to beat her at chess. 

Henry opens his arms to all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a song by Florence & The Machine and also partially inspired by the 'sun and stars' 'moon of my life' from Game of Thrones (in this case Henry is the Sun, Anne is the Stars and Thomas is the Moon). This is set in December 1546 which means Elizabeth is thirteen, Thomas is ten, George is about to turn eight, William is seven, Margaret is five and Owen is four.


End file.
